Kuolinlaulu
by RonAntura
Summary: Feeniks-linnut elävät ikuisesti, mutta niidenkin on pakko joskus syntyä uudelleen. Tai, kuinka Marco oli luullut pystyvänsä välttämään jälleensyntymäänsä ainakin vielä viidentoista vuoden ajan, mutta sitten Marineford tapahtui.


Genre: _Gen, angst, humor & family_

Rating: _K+ - T_

Main Characters: _Marco, Ace, Thatch, Newgate._

 **A/N:** _\- Tämä ficti on AU a.k.a tässä tapauksessa: "Ace & Valkoparta selvisivät Marinefordista ja Thatch ei päässyt hengestään vaan sai sen sijaan muita pysyviä vaurioita…" ja niin edelleen._

 _\- Huomautettakoon myös, että pidän kovasti monista one piece fanien keskuudessa pyörivistä headcanoneista joten niitä tästä fictistä tulee löytymään paljon. Itse ficti kun pohjautuu kokonaan kuolematon!Marco headcanoniin._

 _\- Ja pitänee vielä todeta etten ole kirjoittanut fanfictejä vuosiin, joten minkäänlaista mestariteosta ei kannata minulta odottaa - varsinkaan kieliopillisesti :P Pahoittelen myös kovasti monia kankeita termejä ja nimiä joita tulen fictissäni käyttämään, sillä en ole vuosiin lukenut one piecen suomenkielistä versiota, mutta taivutus syistä päädyin käyttämään suomenkielisiä versioita monista asioi_ sta :3

-..-..-

 **Prologi**

 _Se tapahtuisi pian._

 _Todella pian._

Valkoparta-piraattien ensimmäisen divisioonan komentaja saattoi tuntea kuinka polttava kipu kulkeutui pitkin hänen kehoaan vaatien miestä liikkumaan. Marco ei kuitenkaan hievahtanutkaan paikaltaan Moby Dickin märssykorista, jossa hän oli istunut jo useita tunteja tuijottaen edessä avautuvaa merta. Kun kipu viimein saavutti hänen päänsä, antaen tuimia pistoksia läpi miehen kallon, nojasi Marco koko kehonsa taaksepäin. Vasta tuntiessaan laivan tukevan isomaston selkäänsä vasten mies päästi viimein huuliltaan tuskaisan älähdyksen.

Marco veti syvään henkeä ja korjasi asentoaan niin että hän saattoi laskea koko painonsa mastoa vasten. Vaaleat hien kastelemat hiukset valahtivat miehen silmille tämän yrittäessä kääntää päätään parempaan asentoon. Tummat silmät tuijottivat hetken märssykorin reunaa, etsien kiintopistettä. Maailma alkoi muuttua divisioonan komentajan silmissä utuiseksi, kivun iskiessa jälleen täydellä voimalla.

Marco veti jälleen keuhkoihinsa kivuliaan henkäyksen.

 _Miten tähän oli taas päädytty?_

Hän oli luullut pystyvänsä välttämään tätä ainakin vielä seuraavat viisitoista vuotta, mutta sitten Marineford tapahtui. Taistelu oli pitkä ja verinen, mutta he kuitenkin saivat Acen takaisin yhtenä kappaleena – vaikkakin tajuttomana ja verinenä. Toisen divisioonan komentajaakin huonompaan kuntoo oli lopulta kuitenkin päätynyt Valkoparta. Iäkäs mies vietti taistelun jälkeiset kolme viikkoa häilyvällä elämän ja kuoleman rajamaalla, josta "Kuoleman Kirurgi" Trafalgar Law hänet lopulta veti takaisin elävien kirjoihin. Mainittakoon kuitenkin, että tämä tapahtui vasta Monkey D. Luffyn, Acen pikku veljen, tultua takaisin tajuihinsa ja vaadittua vähintään kymmenentuhatta kertaa Kuoleman kirurgia parantamaan iso veljensä kapteeni.

Tämän jälkeen kaikki oli sujunut hyvin muutaman viikon ajan, Ace oli jo täysin kunnossa ja Valkopartakin paranemassa hiljalleen, mutta kun Marco tunsi kivuliaan pistoksen ensimmäisen kerran lähellä sydänalaansa vain viikko sitten, hän tiesi mitä odottaa.

Taistelu, merikivikahleet ja stressi olivat vaatineet veronsa ja nyt Marco saattoi tuntea, kuinka hänen kehonsa teki kuolemaa.

 **Kipu!**

 **Polte!**

 **Heikotus!**

Noita tuntemuksia mies ei ollut tuntenut yhtä aikaa viimeiseen 40 vuoteen.

Niin, ironista kyllä Marco muisti yhä kuinka hän kuoli tuntien nuo samat kivut lähes tasan 40 vuotta sitten.

Uusi voimakas pistos takoi tiensä läpi Marcon pään. Mies ynähteli hiljaa kivusta ja painoi takaraivonsa voimakkaammin mastoa vasten toivoen kivun katoavan. Hän saattoi tuntea kuinka hänen varpaansa alkoivat muuttua jo tuhkaksi. Ensimmäisen divisioonan komentaja tiesi ilman katsomattakin kuinka hänen varpaansa ja sormenpäänsä olivat muuttuneet tuhkan harmaiksi. Alkava kihelmöinti raajoissa vahvisti vain miehen epäilyksiä.

Marco sulki silmänsä hitaasti antaen kivun ja kihelmöinnin pyyhkiä hänen ylitseen kuin aallon. Hänen mielessään oli kuitenkin nyt vain yksi asia.

 _"_ _Tätä on vaikea selittää muille,"_


End file.
